Spectra Phantom
Spectra Phantom (Supekatomuruu Pantomu　スペカトモルウ　パントム in the Japanese version) (real name Keith Clay) is the former leader of the Vexos organization, but betrayed them for his own interests. He is mysterious and wears a mask in a Masquerade-like fashion, battling with the Pyrus attribute. He uses the Bakugan Trap Metalfencer, and is partnered with Pyrus Helios MK2. He is the brother of Mira Clay and the son of Professor Clay, although Professor Clay said that they were no longer father and son. He is now a member of the Bakugan Resistance. He is shown to not think to greatly about Prince Hydron's behavior at points, like in episode 6, when the Prince complains about not having all six most powerful Bakugan, Gorem, Preyas, Drago, Tigrerra, Skyress, and Hydranoid, despite the fact that Gus Grav defeated Dan. Whenever he brawls he puts his mask back on. Story Season 1 Mira battled Gus Grav on the bet that if Mira won, Spectra would remove his mask, while Mira would fight with the Vexos against Prince Hydron if she lost. Mira planned on fighting Spectra himself for this, but Gus intervened and Spectra allowed it. Mira won, and Spectra removed his mask, revealing himself to be Keith Clay (Gus disapproved of this, facepalming as Spectra removed his mask). He leaves Mira in shock about the fact that her worst enemy was really her brother, Keith Clay. He later shows his true colors as a cruel and uncaring person when he activated a forbidden ability card in order to capture Drago. Spectra was told by an old fortune teller right before his match that his fate would be terrible if he continued on his chosen path, which he shrugged off. The second time he saw her she said his fate was worse than before, to which Spectra shatters her crystal ball. He used the power of the forbidden cards to push Drago to his limits in his second brawl with Dan, but after Dan Kuso threw Apollonir into Drago, he was released from Spectra. However, he did not seem to be angered at the loss, saying to Gus that he had collected all the data he needed (which he later uses to create Cyborg Helios). He convinces Mira to join the Vexos, and then he traps Dan and the others (except Mira) in an electrical cage so they would not go back to New Vestroia. Unfortunately for Spectra, they escaped and took Dr. Gehabich's dimension portal. However, only Dan and Baron could go since they were the only ones with Gauntlets. Spectra helps Mira free Shun, Ace, and Marucho in the depths of Beta City, saying only "You are in my debt, Mira," while Baron and Dan are brawling. This gained him a level of distrust among his peers, especially Mylene. He and Professor Clay upgraded and changed Viper Helios into the Ultimate Cyber Bakugan. He also battles Mira and wins, making her stay loyal to the Vexos, though she later goes back on her word by throwing the brawl with Ace and Dan, making Spectra angry for the very first time. He then finds Dan right outside of Gamma City and decides to challenge him to eliminate Drago so Cyborg Helios will be the only Ultimate Bakugan. He eventually decides to use Maxus Helios against Drago by taking some Bakugan meant for Prince Hydron to use on Helios. After Vestpalace's dimension controller was destroyed by the power, Spectra and Dan had a battle with blades coming out of their gauntlets. Before the palace exploded, Gus and the Bakugan that Mylene threw out saved him and they left to a distant part of the dimension to plan for their next move. Season 2 Spectra currently has every Bakugan the Vexos threw out. He worked with Gus to force the Bakugan to evolve, using the forbidden "Chaos Ability X" ability card to force evolution. In the process, it will also remove the Bakugan's soul. Mega Brontes, Elico, and Primo Vulcan were included in the progress, evolving into Alto Brontes, Blast Elico, and Rex Vulcan. Now that Spectra is no longer on the side of the King, the Resistance has 2 enemies: The Vexos and King Zenoheld, and Spectra and Gus. The King wants the Six Attribute Energies while Spectra wants the Perfect Core Energy. Spectra later returns and takes on Dan, Marucho and Mira in a brawl. Although he defeats Marucho and Mira, Dan eventually goes on to defeat Spectra. He later jams the system that allows the Vexos to transport to Vestal, then went to Klaus Von Hertzon's mansion to find the brawlers, only to find Klaus, and after exchanging remarks, he leaves. When Helios wants revenge on Drago, Spectra beams Dan up to his ship and challenges him to a brawl, but Dan wins again. Afterwards, he and Gus promise to accompany the Resistance to the Vexos' palace. During the episode Spectra seems to have a change of heart, referring to Dan as his friend in thanks for enlightening him. He then goes to the command bridge and talks to Gus about an anonymous source that gave him information. Due to later events, it may be a Neathian He reveals shortly that using data on Bakugan evolution, he plans to bring out even further power from within the Bakugan. After they arrive at the Mother Palace, he states that the Resistance is on their own in shutting down the BT system. He and Gus then appear in front of King Zenoheld and the rest of the Vexos. After being accused of several things, he warns King Zenoheld to stay away from or leave the Resistance alone. After confronting Zenoheld however, Gus is defeated. After approaching his father, Professor Clay, Spectra offered him to join him in exchange for the complete Bakugan DNA. Professor Clay refused and said that he didn't even consider Spectra his son anymore. Afterwards, Spectra soon forms a temporary alliance with Dan to avenge his fallen comrade, as the BT System is getting in his way of creating the Ultimate Bakugan. Although they manage to fry Dryoid, even with the Battle Gear they still lost to Zenoheld after Clay activated the final level of the trap field they were standing on. In the process, Farbros also exploded and was destroyed, leading to some controversy as to who actually won. After the Pyrus attribute energy is absorbed and the BT system begins to activate, Spectra helps the Resistance launch a full scale evacuation of New Vestroia using his ship to transport all of the bakugan on New Vestroia to Earth. However, Shun speculates that Spectra is only helping for his own purpose: Spectra desires to create the ultimate bakugan, but if all the other bakugan are killed by the BT System, his ultimate bakugan won't be so ultimate. When time begins to run out, and the Resistance decides to bail out while they still can, Helios leaves Spectra and confronts Drago about staying to evacuate the remaining bakugan. The two decide to head off and destroy the BT system. After Drago evolves by absorbing the attribute energies, Helios and Spectra once again become Dan and Drago's rivals before leaving New Vestroia. Spectra challenged Dan to a final battle to see who is number one. He, however, lost and admits he should "be working with the best instead of against the best". So he and Helios join the Resistance and takes off his mask. And he is now 'Keith' again and reunites with his sister. Also in this episode there is a flashback of when Spectra got Twin Destructor, Spectra is imagining Gus where he once stood smiling. This reveals that Spectra very much misses Gus. Keith decides to get Dan and Drago a Battle Gear; but to do so, he must become Spectra again by using his mask. He develops a prototype Battle Gear for Drago to test out in a battle. And afterwards finalizes the Battle Gear JetKor. After finalizing JetKor Keith, as Spectra, once again test Dan and Drago, but this time Keith uses Akwimos. When Mylene and Shadow infiltrate Marucho's House to get the Battle Gear and Phantom Data, and the resistance manage to ambush them. But when Mylene held Mira hostage, Keith says that he'll 'give them the data' and 'not to hurt her'. He lead them to a room, managing to trick them into Bakugan Interspace. Keith challenges them to a brawl. He and Mira defeat Mylene and Shadow in Bakugan Interspace (destroying Macubass and MAC Spider), but when Mylene tries to send them to another dimension, the Bakugan Interspace collapses, trapping everyone inside. He and Mira escape but they are unable to save Mylene and Shadow. Keith fought Zenoheld, later with help from Gus, and Zenoheld revealed its Alternative Weapon before the end of the battle. At that time, the Bakugan Resistance will arrive, and they will all attempt to destroy the Alternative, along with Keith and Gus. Trivia *Spectra has similarities to the character Phantom from MÄR (Märchen Awakens Romance). *Spectra is also similar to Marduk, as they both wear masks, have similar outfits, and are voiced by the same actor. *In the first part of New Vestroia, when Spectra reveals his true face, his eyes seem to be a darker blue then when he joins the Resistance. *Although his hair goes from pink to blond, his eyebrows stay the same. *During episode 48, he seems to be skilled at hand-to-hand combat. *Spectra stills seems to think that Zenoheld killed Gus, as refrenced by the preview for "Ultimate Weapon". Bakugan * Pyrus Viper Helios (Guardian Bakugan) ** Pyrus Cyborg Helios (Upgraded Guardian Bakugan-Upgraded in episode 21) ** Pyrus Helios MK2 (Further Upgraded Guardian Bakugan-Upgraded between episode 26-30, upgraded again in episode 41 for compatible Battle Gear) * Maxus Helios ** Maxus Helios MK2 * Pyrus Metalfencer (Bakugan Trap) * Twin Destructor (Battle Gear) * Rock Hammer (Coredem's Battle Gear) * Swayther (Hawktor's Battle Gear) * Pyrus Hyper Dragonoid * Pyrus Neo Dragonoid (Taken from Dan, taken back by Dan) * Pyrus Fencer (Stole from Hydron)(Destroyed in episode 50) * Subterra Scraper (Stole from Hydron)(Destroyed in episode 50) * Haos Spindle (Stole from Hydron)(Destroyed in episode 50) * Darkus Foxbat (Stole from Hydron)(Destroyed in episode 50) * Aquos Leefram (Stole from Hydron)(Destroyed in episode 50) * Ventus Klawgor (Stole from Hydron)(Destroyed in episode 50) * Subterra Coredem (Used in episode 45 only once) * Ventus Hawktor (Used in episode 45 only once) * Aquos Akwimos (Used in episode 46 only once) Gallery Anime File:Bakugan_Keith.jpg|Keith before he became Spectra File:Spectra_Unmasked.jpg|Spectra Unmasked revealing Keith's face File:Spectras.gif|Spectra on Earth File:Screen_shot_2010-03-14_at_10.30.30_PM.png|Keith's turning point File:Screen_shot_2010-03-14_at_10.31.12_PM.png|Keith and Mira in episode 45 Spectra_Phantom_3_by_Calamospondylus.jpg|Spectra unmasked File:Spectra_Screen.JPG|Spectrs and Viper Helios File:Heliosmk2_spectra.jpg|Spectra and Helios MK2 Battles Even though Spectra is one of the four most skilled brawlers in the show (Masquerade (Alice), Shun and Dan being the others) and possessing a very powerful Bakugan, many of his battles have been losses. Note that Zenoheld cheated using the Vexos Trap Field during the brawl for the Pyrus Attribute Energy, and the others have been against the best brawler, Dan Kuso. His loss against Shun and Dan was due to Gus's rather weak brawling at the moment. Also, his loss against Mira, Dan, and Marucho was because it was a three-on-one brawl. Category:Characters Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia Category:Middle Articles